


Leather Suit. (Miraculous Ladybug)

by LokisDomi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fruit, Leather Kink, Lemon, Lime, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Riding, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Someone take the tags away from me, Welcome to say sins, dub-con, my mistakes, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDomi/pseuds/LokisDomi
Summary: "Come here pretty kitty~""Anything for you, mon cheri..."Smut. Smut is fun, have fun reading this. I get bored easily.





	Leather Suit. (Miraculous Ladybug)

Akuma's attacking Paris was not unheard of, really. But, a _fourth_ Miraculous holder? Incredibly unheard of.

I'm the holder of the Chat des forêts Miraculous, commonly called Des or Forest, for simplicity's sake. Each miraculous had a counter part. Because Chat showed up first and was a male, I showed up as a female.  
We're like the significant others of the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous holders, our only purpose is to be there for them, and to protect them. 

My suit was similar to Chat's but I had a fur collar at the top to make it seem like I had fur gathered around my neck and chest, instead of a bell. My hair was a lot more wild, making me seem like a wild cat. The counterpart for Ladybug had yet to show up, but that was okay. I could handle the job for now.  
Speaking of which, my similar staff to Chat''s, only black instead of silver slammed down in front of him, stopping him from nearly flying straight into an icy pit of spikes. The akumatized villain was ice themed and had a tendency for making these icy traps. As far as I knew, their name was Frozen heart, showing her now frozen heart locket where her miraculous obviously was.

Chat paused in shock as I smirked and winked at him, flipping over my staff easily, using it to throw me over the path where it flattened, making an easy way for him to get past. I bowed and winked at him, watching him easily walk over my staff, making me pick it up swiftly, going to run off, but Chat caught my arm before I could.  
"Are you another Miraculous holder?" He whispered in shock, making me smile widely, his pupils dilating as I did do. That's when I inhaled and I remembered something my Kwamii, Holli had told me. Animal instincts kick in when two destined Miraculous' are near. It gets easier as time goes on, but the first few meetings its the worst. Especially when the two cats go into heat.  
"Oh jesus... yes, I am, let's finish this then I can explain!" I told him, vaulting off, trying to push his toned body out of my head, especially in that leather suit.

***  
I waved goodbye to Ladybug as Chat neared me. "To the Eiffel tower?" I hum, not letting him get a response in as I vault off, making it to the top of the Eiffel tower in record time. "You really need to stop running off like that." He hisses as he nears me, his green eyes narrowed into slits.  
I giggled and shrugged.  
"Sorry kit-cat~." I purred at him, making his eyebrows raise at me, and a flush covered my face. "Sorry, I should probably explain first! We are, technically destined." I hum out, making him pause in shock. "My Miraculous' only purpose is your support and protection. I am pretty much chosen for you to be perfect, and fit your personality. I'm here to protect you. Keep the other half of Yin and Yang alive." I then sat down in a fluid motion, gesturing in front of me for him to sit down to, as he slowly lowered himself, he spoke.

"So you.. Are basically meant to be my girlfriend or something?" I half shrug, "If you want me I guess. Let's cross that path when we get to it. I'm just here to keep my kitty safe for now." I smile brightly at him before speaking, "It's a pretty _mew_ velous job, if I do say so mew-self." That, was the moment I could see him warming up to me.  
"I can see us getting along purr-fectly~." He cooed at me, making my eyes widen, his voice deepening and the purr getting to me. It was getting harder and harder to act normal around him. I could tell he noticed it too as he spoke, "Little kitty have a crush already~?" I glared at him before looking away, muttering "Shut up, Chat." A smile covered his face, and he laughed. His voice stirred something in my stomach, making me blush, him getting in my face as I did so.

"You are _adorable_ when you blush, mon petit chaton~!" He exclaimed, pressing a kiss to my nose, before pausing. "W, wait.." He pulled back and blushed darkly, making me lurch slightly, my eyes scanning him with lust. Oh god blessed animal instincts. This is going to be terrible.  
"Eh-he.. One more thing that comes with me being a thing... Animal instincts.." He narrows his eyes at me, his eyes flashing with lust at those words, he slowly crawled forward, letting me speak.  
"It's basically primal instinct to want to mate with the other... Leader, I guess. We're the only cats around. It's something tha-" I'm cut off by his lips as he slides in between my legs, his arm sliding down to my waist to pull me closer. Even though in the back of my mind, I knew I had only just met him, the other half of me was screaming that this was correct. This was nature.

My hands slowly ran over his wonderfully textured suit, sliding from his forearms up to his shoulders, sliding around his neck to pull him down to me, so I was laying down, and he was directly on top of me. As his hand roamed past my waist and down to my behind, my hand slid upwards to grip at his messy hair, a gasp escaping me as he bit at my bottom lip. His little fangs giving the bite a delicious sting.  
With the gasp, he slid his tongue into my mouth, my mind screaming to stop, but I ignored it. Who cares, it's not like he knows who I am anyways. I nearly started purring as his tongue slid into mine, making him let out this deep chuckle, sending shivers up my spine. I think the moment that really shocked me back to reality though, was when my legs wrapped around his waist and he thrusted forward, a delicious moan escaping his lips, captivating my attention. I whimpered in response and as he kept doing it, shocks ran through me, his thrusts getting harder, his leather suit grinding against my clothed sex. Whines left my mouth, my head falling back, making me laugh softly at me.

"Sensitive kitty, aren't you?" He whispered, and leaned down, biting at my neck. Finally, I regained my senses as he bit hard enough. I about froze, my body shaking softly. He hadn't snapped out of it yet, and it made me let out a soft whine, pushing back on his shoulders, him growling and holding tightly to me, pressing hard against my clothed sex. I nearly let out a proper moan, but I kept my head.  
"Chat. Animal instincts! Not you, it's the cat in you, ah~ Fuck! Wake up, Chat Noir! _Oh god._ " My mouth couldnt hold on the soft gasps, but I managed to knock some sense into him as he backed up quickly, staring at me in horror. "Holy fuck." I panted, letting my head hit the metal under me.  
"I'm.. So sorry, I couldn't.. That wasn't..." He looked panicked, but I shook my head, shakily leaning up on my elbows. "I was telling you and it set you off. That's your instinct to mate with your mate. You can't really control it at first, you're okay Kitty. I'm not, mm, mad." I huffed out, still getting over the after shocks he provided me with. Sighing, I stood up.

"I should probably get going, and Chat.." He looked up at me with wide eyes and pink flushed cheeks. "Might wanna take a cold shower for that~." I winked at him, glancing at the bulge in the leather, before vaulting off thinking about my own cold shower.


End file.
